The Backstory of Marjorlas
by crazigurl181818
Summary: "If it wasn't such a cliché phrase, I think I'd describe it as love at first sight. So maybe I didn't fall in love right away, but I definitely felt my heart strings strum a tune when I first saw him." A story of the way Marius loved and was loved by Enjorlas. Ends in tragedy.


If it wasn't such a cliché phrase, I think I'd describe it as love at first sight. So maybe I didn't fall _in_ love right away, but I definitely felt my heart strings strum a tune when I first saw him. And then when he _spoke._ Oh, I could hardly stand it. His words were stirring and his voice angelic. The way each syllable rose and fell was just music. Yes, when we first met I was mesmerized; completely caught up in his web; smitten, if you must. All by this God in a mortal body, called by us undeserving humans: Enjorlas.

* * *

I'm sitting in this room that I return to week after week, listening to Enjorlas speak. The ranks of the Friends of ABC have grown thanks to him. More men and women join us with every passing day, so much so that I fear we may soon have to move. The building across the street has an upstairs that is used only for storage of old chairs and tables, so maybe we could move there. I make a mental note to run the idea by Enjorlas. Then I tune back in and I realize he is down speaking. He has stepped down from his post in the middle of the room and is making his way over to me. I feel a smile stretch my cheeks, and as Enjorlas looks at me, a reciprocating smile graces his features. He reaches the table where I am parked and pulls out the lone available chair and sits, leaning back. He perches his right ankle on his left knee and begins to bounce his foot, looking at me expectantly.

"So...did I do well?"

"Of course!" I exclaim. Then, after a brief pause, "Don't you always?"

Enjorlas gives me a look, but I just smile in response.

"Have you noticed the increase in the number of women in our ranks?" I inquire.

Enjorlas looks at me like maybe I'm losing it, so I gesture to the room. His eyebrows furrow, and I know he is trying to count the women and compare the number to the last time he had bothered checking.

"I hear most of them are here because of you, you know. Apparently you're quite the catch with the ladies." I say casually, secretly looking for a reaction.

Granted, all of the people in the room are there because of Enjorlas. He's the one that really started this, and everyone looks to him as a leader. Enjorlas' face doesn't change, and he continues to stare out into the room. I hadn't really expected to get a reaction. Enjorlas' mind is always occupied with freedom and revolution; no time to dabbling in silly things like women.

I follow Enjorlas' example and look off into the room as well. It is filled to capacity, people sitting on the floor and on each other. Everyone is talking in jeering, all in high spirits. The room is not only filled with people, it is filled with the soft, warm glow of candlelight, and it flickers in the breeze that occasionally flits through the open windows.

I look back to Enjorlas and rest my chin on my palm, watching the light play across his features. The shadow of his nose shortens and elongates on his cheek, and I can't help but find it beautiful, even if it is slightly amusing. I smile to myself at the serenity of it all. Then Enjorlas catches me smiling at him and confusion alights on his face.

"It is nothing," I say.

He stares at me, then lets it go, choosing to shrug instead.

"Are you going home tonight?" he asks. "It is getting late."

As if to punctuate his statement, Enjorlas yawns, his mouth stretching open to reveal pretty, straight teeth. I look out the nearest window and at the full, black night sky. It is clear, so there is small chance of getting rained on. I contemplate the walk back to my apartment, and realize I wouldn't mind a stroll under the floor of the gods.

I nod and say, "Yes, I am going to sleep at home tonight. Are we meeting again tomorrow?"

Enjorlas shakes his head and replies, "No, a lot of the men are busy tomorrow. I, for one, will be looking for a job. I can barely afford my rent!"

I chuckle and stand, Enjorlas following suit.

"We will meet the day after tomorrow, normal time, here."

I nod in compliance and grab my jacket off the back of the chair I had previously been occupying.

"The day after the 'morrow, then," I say.

We shakes hands briefly; firmly.

"Goodnight, Enjorlas."

"Goodnight Marius."


End file.
